


Red Flower On His Cheek

by iLibra



Series: The Rich Kid [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kinda fluff, Lots of Thinking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU</p><p>Their meetings continue, but something feels off. Rich kid Adam tries to deal with his struggles.</p><p>A continuation of my fill for the MGS Kink Meme.<br/>An AU where Ocelot comes from a rich family and meets Kaz under very difficult circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tears Escaping Me

Adam was standing in front of the large mirror in the bathroom of his parents' house. Yes, his parents' house, not his, because Adam doesn't have a place he would call “home”. He washes his face, and hisses at the sharp pain in his cheek, when he glides over it with his fingers. When he takes a look at the mirror, he can see the dark bruise on his face, just underneath his right eye. He lets his fingers wander over it slightly. He hadn't really thought about how to explain this to his parents, yet. He just tried to avoid them as much as possible for the moment, and maybe it would fade away, before he saw them again.

Going to university wasn't really a problem, because he was generally being ignored there. The only person he spoke to from time to time was a short, brown haired girl he called “Quiet”, because she wasn't much of a talker. But she was really nice, and listened to him every time he had something on his mind. She was the only one he ever considered a friend, although they didn't really do much outside of university, but they could count on each other when they needed to. She said nothing about the bruise, because she knew, if Adam didn't mention it, he didn't want to talk about it, and that's that.

He spent a few minutes just staring into the mirror, until he heard a high pitched gasp behind him.

Fuck.

“Adam!” his mother yelled and walked toward him. He had no way of hiding his hurting cheek now, and by the tone of her voice, she already noticed. She lifted her hand, cupping his cheek, ignoring his sound's of slight pain.

“Adam, who did this? Tell me his name, and I'll get him suspended from school immediately!” she shouted in a furious voice.

And there it was, the reason he doesn't have, and never had, any friends at school. Everyone knew his parents had the money and the power to make everyone’s life a living hell, if they wanted to. People just had to look at him strangely for his mother to make a few phone calls and get them kicked from school. Adam was sure his mother only wanted to protect him, but it just made everything worse, although he never had the courage to tell her so. He sighed.

“No, Mom, it's okay... I- I just slipped in the shower and kinda hit the wall with my face.” he tried to make up an excuse.

“Tell me who did this.” she demanded and looked him deep in his eyes, her mother's former blue eyes now tinted in gray.

“I did it, okay? It was just an accident.” he tried to reassure her. She let her thumb stroke over the bruise a few times and Adam clenched his teeth, trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

“Be more careful, would you? What should the others think, seeing you like this?” she said, clicking her tongue.

“Yes, I'm sorry.” he bowed his head, hoping to get this over with fast. Apparently that was enough to satisfy her, because she let go of his cheek, turned around and left, without another word. Adam sat down on the closed toilet, taking his head in his hands, sighing deeply. He just hoped his mother would soon forget about this, and let him mind his own business again, like she always did, as long as he didn't cause any trouble.

Adam went to his room and threw himself on his bed, sighing again. He took a look out of his window, while laying on his stomach. He really wanted to go to Kaz, since he hadn't been there for a few days, but it was raining outside, and somehow they both agreed on not going to the house, when it was raining. It wasn't especially waterproof there and they both hated rainy days, Adam noticed. He closed his eyes and let himself drift of to sleep, hoping it would be sunny tomorrow.

 

Something felt off. Adam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was different. Touches felt way too gentle, and kisses too passionate, but he could feel himself drowning in this feeling. The smell of smoke and alcohol was missing in Kaz' breath, when he breathed on Adam's neck, filling every part of his skin with kisses. The blond man cupped his left cheek, giving him a warm smile that shot right into Adam's stomach, filling his eyes with tears for some reason. Kaz made quick work to kiss the escaping drops from his face, cautiously avoiding the bruise on his cheek.

The room was filled with quiet sighs and shallow breaths from the both of them. Adam could feel his stomach flutter, not just from arousal, but from a different feeling, as well. He wanted to voice all of his feelings and thoughts on his mind, but was too afraid Kaz would just laugh and shrug it off. Adam didn't want to destroy whatever they were having at the moment.

And so he remained silent, despite from his quiet moans.

 

Kaz usually went home as soon as they were done, leaving Adam lying on the floor with a blanket he brought some time ago. But when Adam woke up today, he felt his head resting on the lap of the blond man. He was curled up in the blanket and he took a quick glance above him at Kaz' face. He just sat there, smoking a cigarette. When he noticed Adam's stare, he looked down, giving him a short smile.

“What's up, Sleeping Beauty?” Kaz said after taking another drag of the cigarette in his hand.

Adam just silently sat up, sitting at Kaz' right side now, arms around his legs, his chin resting on his knees. He thought Kaz was going to say something, that there was a reason for him staying with him, after he got everything he wanted. His mind told him, that the other man was going to end whatever they were having, that he didn't want Adam anymore, that he was just a kid, he got bored of. But Adam didn't want to end this relationship, although he was not really sure you could even call it that. They never agreed on anything and he got more nervous by the minute.

But Kaz didn't say anything, he just sat there, his legs stretched out, breathing out smoke. So Adam took it upon himself to strike a conversation.

“My mother asked about the bruise.” he said without thinking to much about it, and he could kick himself for mentioning it. He wasn't sure how Kaz would react to this.

“What bruise?” the blond man asked.

Adam looked at him with a blank expression. He couldn't tell if Kaz was serious or if he was just messing with him.

“The one on my face?” he answered, tilting his head, so his right cheek was facing in Kaz' direction. The imprint on it was blooming in a dark red now, a few days after he got it.

“Oh, yeah, I was wondering, where did you get that?” Kaz asked him.

Adam just sat there, dumbfounded. He searched Kaz' face for any indication of an upcoming joke, waited for the other man to tell him he was just messing with him. But Kaz' just looked at him with genuine concern.

“Are you fucking serious?” Adam said quietly, anger growing in his voice.

“What?” Kaz asked, his voice proving that he really had no idea what Adam was talking about, and showing that he was irritated by Adam being so mad.

Adam just sat there, speechless for a few seconds, then he made quick work to stand up, put on his jacket, that was lying in the corner, and he stormed toward the door. He could hear a surprised gasp behind him, when he gripped the door handle.

“Adam, wait!” Kaz shouted after him, but he didn't wait and ran through the door without even bothering to close it behind him.

He ran home, not stopping even once to check if Kaz was following him or not. Hot tears were building in his eyes, and he couldn't even describe why he was so mad. He kept telling himself, that they never agreed on anything, that they weren't having a relationship, that there were no feelings involved from Kaz' side. So why would Kaz care if he slapped him? But the fact that he couldn't even remember that he caused the bruise, made Adam feel so irritated. He was so angry with himself, thinking that there could be something more between them. He didn't stop the tears, ignoring everyone he ran through on his way home.

He quickly went up to his room, making sure he wouldn't run into his parents on his way there, and locked the door behind him. He curled up in his bed, not even bothering to change his clothes.

He continued sobbing quietly, and it was only now that he wondered: “How did he know my name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda went a bit overboard with this AU, but I just love these two dorks, okay?  
> There will be one more chapter, which will be up in a few days!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or annoy me on tumblr :) ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) )


	2. The Apologies He Gave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is, the second and last part.

A few days went by, and then a week, but Adam didn't go back to the house, wasn't even sure if Kaz would be there. He was probably just annoyed by Adam now, and didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Maybe he already found someone new, who he could fuck into the ground.

Adam ran a hand through his short hair, trying to shake these thoughts that were bugging him so much. He dressed and put on his jacket. He wanted to take a long walk outside, to clear his head a bit. Adam glanced at the mirror in the hallway and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't slept well in the last few days, feeling restless, not quite sure what to do.

He went outside and turned to the right. He wanted to go to the nearby park and just walk a few rounds or something, but it only took a few steps until he bumped into someone. He mumbled a quick apology and wanted to step to the side, to continue his way. It was only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, when he looked up into Kaz' face. Adam's expression of surprise changed into anger in a span of seconds.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed through his teeth. “I don't want to be seen with scum like you.” he let his anger talk.

“I know you don't mean that. Come with me.” Kaz said in a calm voice and turned around in the direction Adam just wanted to go. He started to walk, but Adam stood there for a few more seconds. When Kaz turned around to look at him again, Adam made an annoyed sound but started following him. He let his gaze wander over Kaz' back and it seemed like he put on some especially neat clothes today. He wore some simple dark blue jeans and a black jacket, with the sleeves neatly rolled up. When Adam walked up next to him, he could see that he was wearing a green shirt with a squared pattern on it.

They walked in silence until they reached a small, rundown apartment building, where Kaz took out his keys. They went up to the third floor, where Kaz opened the door to his flat. It looked really different from how Adam would've imagined. It was really clean, besides from a few clothes here and there, and a few papers scattered across the small table in front of his sofa. The whole place seemed to contain only the most necessary things a man needed. There was a normal kitchen with a small fridge, a stove and some dishes, that had been cleaned recently. An ashtray was sitting on the small table, and beside from the couch, a huge black armchair and a tall bookcase, there was not much furniture in the living room.

“Probably a real contrast to your house, I know.” Kaz said, noticing Adam's curious look around his flat.

“Yeah, it's... smaller, but it definitely feels more cozy than my parents' house.” Adam mumbled more to himself, than to Kaz. He took off his coat and was on his way to the clothes rack when the other man took it out of his hand and walked there himself.

“You can sit on the couch. Want something to drink? Though I only have water, tea or tomato juice.” Kaz approached him and Adam wondered about the weird combination.

“No, thanks.” he said while moving to sit on the sofa. Kaz went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of tomato juice, then went to sit next to Adam. He noticed that Kaz made sure to leave enough space between them. That's it, Adam thought, that's the “I want to break up with you.”-speech. But why would he bother inviting Adam home to tell him that? He could have just stayed away from him and that would be it. Maybe he wanted to make a clean cut, pour Adam a glass of tomato juice, tell him “It's not you, it's me.” and then kick him out of his house again.

But what Adam didn't expect was for Kaz to apologize.

“I'm really sorry.” he said, looking Adam straight into his eyes, still wearing his trademark aviators, like he always did.

“What for?” Adam asked with a pouting undertone in his voice.

“For so many things, but let me start at the beginning.” He took a sip of his juice and set the glass on the table before him.

“Five years ago...” Kaz began but than paused, like he wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say.

“Isn't that a bit far back in time to begin?” Adam asked, now sitting cross-legged on the couch. Kaz closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

“No. No, it's just the right time to begin.” Kaz cleared his throat a bit awkwardly, then he continued.

“Anyway, about five years ago I started a job at a small security firm. It wasn't the best job in the world, but hey. And then, a few months after I started working there, I got a new coworker. His name was John.” Kaz smiled slightly at that name, a melancholic look on his face. “I think you can see where this is going?” he looked at Adam, a questioning look on his face.

“Okay, so you both fell in love and lived happily ever after?” Adam said with a pout.

“That's what I thought, too.” Kaz said, smiling sadly. “Everything was... great. Perfect. But then two years ago he just... left. Without saying a word.”

“Wait... nothing? Not even a 'Goodbye'?” Adam asked.

“Nope.” There was an awkward silence for a few second, then Kaz continued. “I few weeks after that I lost my job. It was a really fucking awful time after that, so I just drowned my sorrows in booze. And I thought I would just go on like that forever. Because I didn't want anyone here to see me like that, I went to that house to drink... And then one day, you showed up there.”

Kaz ran a shaky hand through his blond hair, and gave Adam an embarrassed smile. He buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

“I'm... sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I never thought you would show up again after that, but you did. And I just kept on drinking...”

Adam's face turned red, but he wasn't quite sure what to say. Sure, he could tell Kaz was drunk that day, but he still asked him before he went all the way. And he wants to believe Kaz would have stopped that day if Adam told him to, although he couldn't be sure if that was the truth.

“Now, about two weeks ago, you came to the house and we did it, right?” Kaz asked and Adam gave him a short nod.

“See? I can't remember at all.” Another deep sigh. “I drank way too much that day, I couldn't even tell if you were there or if I just imagined that.”

They engulfed in silence again, and Adam wanted to say something, but couldn't decide on one of the many thoughts in his head, and Kaz continued.

“That bruise on your cheek, that was me, right?” Kaz asked with a sad look on his face. Adam let his hand wander to the red flower on his cheek, unconsciously. He didn't say anything and just looked down.

“Damn, I knew it. Fuck, Adam, I'm so sorry.” Kaz said, reaching out to cup his other cheek with his hand, but Adam flinched from what he had just said and Kaz just let his hand fall down, looking at the floor.

“Wait, how do you know my name?” Adam asked eventually. Kaz gave him an irritated look.

“What do you mean?”

“You just called me 'Adam'. I never told you my real name.” he said and looked at him with serious eyes, and it finally clicked in Kaz' mind.

“Oh, that. Uhm... didn't I tell you that I knew you when we first met? I saw how you went to school a few times, and some day I heard someone call you 'Adam' so... that's how I know.” Kaz explained.

Kaz had a kind of guilty expression on his face and Adam just couldn't hold back his laughter. The other man looked confused at first, but then gave him a short chuckle.

“What?” Kaz asked. Adam had a few difficulties to contain his laughter, but then calmed down.

“It's just... I did my best making up a cool name like 'Ocelot', but then you already knew my name, you dumbass.” He poked Kaz' side with his elbow.

“Sorry to ruin your cool nickname, 'Ocelot'.” Kaz said with a smug grin on his face.

“Oh, now you're just teasing!” Adam said angrily, but his smile betrayed him. Kaz returned his smile, but then his face got serious again.

“I... want to try and quit drinking. I just don't wanna forget so much or do something stupid like... hurting you.” A long moment of silence followed, then Kaz spoke up again. “I wanna start over. Adam... would you-” but he was cut short by Adam.

“Yes!” he yelled and threw himself into Kaz' arms, pressing their lips together. Kaz didn't move at first, because of Adam's sudden approach, but then began leaning into the kiss slightly.

“You stupid idiot.” Adam whispered between their lips. He wrapped his arms around Kaz' neck and moved his mouth slowly against Kaz. Their kiss grew messier and more passionate by the minute and they soon had to draw back for air.

"You're way too forgiving, you now that?" Kaz said smiling, but with some guilt in his eyes.

"That's all your damn fault." Adam answered burying his face in the crook of Kaz' neck. The blond man huffed at that comment.

"Guilty as charged, I guess." Kaz said and wrapped his hands around Adam's waist. He tightened his grip and the younger one made a surprised noise, when Kaz suddenly stood up and carried Adam to the next room. Adam made it hard for Kaz to concentrate on his steps by sucking at his neck, burying it in small kisses.

When they finally made it to the bed, Kaz made sure to lay him down gently. Bent over him he made it his task to return Adam's kisses at his neck by doing the same. Adam sighed quietly and let his hands glide over Kaz' back.

Kaz slowly let his hands creep under Adam's shirt, pushing it up and he could feel his warm hands against his stomach. He pulled Kaz' head up to capture him in a deep kiss again and Kaz let his tongue glide inside, exploring every part of Adam. Kaz broke the kiss to pull Adam's shirt up over his head and gave him another quick peck on the lips before moving lower, kissing a trail down his stomach. He opened the fly of Adam's pants and lifted his hips up to tug it down, together with his underwear. He pulled it down all the way and threw the cloths to the side of the bed and Adam was lying beneath him completely naked.

Adam pulled at Kaz' shirt to signalize him that he should take it of as well. When they did it at the house they always left their cloths on, because it wasn't exactly isolated there and the cold weather crept in through the door and the windows.

Kaz quickly opened the buttons on his shirt and threw it in the direction Adam's things were lying on the floor. He also opened his belt but left it at that. He bowed down and kissed at Adam's navel, slowly creeping lower and lower. But he skipped Adam's half-hard erection and instead let his mouth travel over the insides of his thighs. Adam's whole body was shaking because of the new sensation, Kaz never did something like this before.

Kaz quickly gave his length a long lick, noticing that Adam started to grow impatient, and he shuddered in excitement. It was soon after that, that Kaz closed his lips around his cock. Adam couldn't hold back a moan and took a look at the man beneath him, his blond locks falling slightly over his hips. Kaz began rocking his head in a slow rhythm and Adam had to close his eyes at that sensation, breathing deeply. Adam couldn't help it and rocked his hips in the rhythm very slightly. He clenched his fists in the bedsheets, not knowing where to hold onto, afraid to lose balance, because his head was spinning.

“Kaz, fuck...” Adam moaned and Kaz rewarded him with taking as much as he could into his mouth, Adam's tip touching the back of his throat. Adam didn't even notice when Kaz pulled his pants down and began palming his own erection. Kaz resumed the movements of his head and Adam couldn't hold back his screams.

“Kaz, I can't-” he tried but it was already too late. With a shuddering breath he came in Kaz' mouth, white stars exploding behind his eyes. Kaz didn't back of the whole time, until Adam slowly came down from his climax, and he tried to get his breathing back to normal. The blond man slowly drew his head back and crawled back on top of Adam, placing gentle kisses at his neck and his bruised cheek.

“I'm sorry, I couldn't-” he began, but Kaz silenced him by pressing a deep kiss onto his lips.

“Don't be sorry, everything's alright.” Kaz said, giving him a warm smile, brushing a hand through Adam's short hair. Adam couldn't really think straight for a few more moments, looking deep into Kaz' blue eyes. Adam reached out his hands, slowly removing Kaz' aviators. Noticing that Kaz didn't protest, he put them down on the nightstand. He faced Kaz again, now nothing hindering his sight of his deep blue eyes. He cupped Kaz' face in his hand, drawing him down for another kiss, but he felt like he forgot something.

“Kaz, what about you? Do you want me to...?” he trailed of, suddenly extremely embarrassed that he only thought of his own pleasure.

“What? Ah, no, I already took care of that.” Kaz said, wiping his sticky hand of on the bedsheets. Adam's head grew a bit red, and he didn't quite know why he was so embarrassed all of a sudden. Now being awfully aware of being naked, he bowed to the side of the bed, retained his underwear and made quick work of putting it on again. But he left it at that and Kaz pulled the blanket up, like he did so many times before, but now with the addition of another warm body. He pulled Adam closer to him and the younger one rested his head on Kaz' chest. They both breathed very quietly and engulfed in a comfortable silence. But there was still something bugging Adam.

“Wait, you haven't told me your real name, yet!” he said, lifting his head and looking at Kaz' face. When that position became uncomfortable, he sat up beside Kaz, who sat up, as well. The blond man gave him a low chuckle.

“Wha- Kaz is my real name. Well, I mean, it's actually Kazuhira, but everyone just calls me Kaz.” he said in an amused voice. The blush at Adam's cheeks deepened, flustered because of the fact he accused Kaz of giving him a wrong name.

“O-oh? Okay... uhm, 'Kazuhira'? That sounds nice.” he stuttered, not being able to look Kaz in his eyes. But Kaz only laughed and pulled Adam in his arms, brushing through his hair again and captured his lips in a kiss. Adam leaned against him and wasn't able to keep his hands to himself, sliding them other Kaz' back.

They stayed in his bed for a long time after that, and they never went back to that house again. They didn't need to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was able to finish something, yay!
> 
> Thank you SO much for all your nice comments and the kudos! They really encouraged me <3  
> Now, I really hope you like how everything came out.  
> I'm not toooo confident about the smut part in this, I've never written a blowjob before *coughs*
> 
> Oh, and I actually wanted to bring Quiet up again, but it just wouldn't fit anywhere in the story, especially because I wanted to leave the ending like it was. Hope you're not too disappointed because of that, aaaaah.
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
